Agustin Allende
is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Allende is a colonel of the Mexican Army, and is responsible for squashing the rebellion in the Nuevo Paraiso territory, as lead by Abraham Reyes. He lives in a huge villa on the highest ground of Escalera until it is eventually overthrown by the rebels. Red Dead Redemption After John Marston's venture to Mexico, he was forced to work with Allende, who promised to deliver Javier Escuella and Bill Williamson to John. Allende took advantage of John's skills to go on numerous missions with Captain De Santa, Captain Espinoza and his many soldiers to massacre the rebels and capture a young women for his 'personal pleasure'. Eventually Allende met with John personally, claiming he has captured Escuella and Williamson and were being held in a church ready for Marston to do what ever he wanted with them. However, Allende secretly betrayed him having ordered De Santa to kill him after they arrived at the church. Marston's execution was interrupted by Abraham Reyes and his rebels just in time. While Captain De Santa escaped, Reyes, along with Marston and the rebels, took out all of Allende's soldiers along with Captain Espinoza. Marston sided with the rebels and Reyes who promised he would find Escuella and Williamson. While working with the rebels, Marston began helping them by killing more of Allende's soldiers, killing Captain De Santa, and capturing Escuella. Williamson, hearing that Marston's with the rebels, paid Allende to protect him from Marston. Soon, the rebels made the attack on Allende's villa, killing every one of his soldiers in the process, causing Allende and Williamson to lock themselves within the villa. Once the rebels broke down the door to the villa, Allende and Williamson tried to escape with an armoured carriage accompanied by three guards. Marston and Reyes chased after them on their horses, killing the Colonel's guards and the driver of the carriage, causing it to stop. Allende, fearing for his life, surrenders from inside the carriage. He forces Williamson out of the carriage and then proceeds to pinning him on the ground with his foot. The Colonel claimed that Williamson was the one Marston wanted and he would flee the country, then continually insults Williamson. A few things can happen at this point. Marston can either shoot both at once using Dead Eye, or shoot Williamson while Reyes shoots Allende. Or, Marston can shoot Allende, causing Williamson to take his gun. He can then be shot by John, or by Reyes if Marston is not quick enough. Finally if the player does not react at all then Reyes will shoot Allende and then Williamson. Mission Appearances *The Demon Drink *Mexican Caesar *Cowards Die Many Times *An Appointed Time (Killed) Trivia *Ironically, Agustin Allende quotes Karl Marx, the founding father of communism and socialism. This is derived from the statement he makes about "All history being a clash between two classes." This is derived from Karl Marx's book, The Communist Manifesto. This statement is the first sentence in the entire book and comes from the philosophical theory called the dialectic. * Allende owns a golden sword and an armor plated stagecoach with a Gatling Gun on the back of it. It's only appearance is in the mission An Appointed Time. * Even after Allende is killed his portrait will still hang inside his villa hinting that the Rebels did not decide to occupy it. *He has a LeMat Revolver in his holster,but he only uses it in Mexican Caesar. *He also uses a Mauser in An Appointed Time. Category:Characters Category:Redemption Characters Category:Deceased characters